Side Effects
by InfiNight
Summary: In which Zen catches a cold and Shirayuki does her best to treat him.
1. Snowball Fight

**Hi guys! I decided to write another fanfic on Akagami no Shirayuki-hime and I plan to have at least 2 chapters in this story. Also, I do have another story on the same pairing and it is called "Under the stars" If you're interested, please check it out!~**

 **Please enjoy the story!**  
 **Follow/Fav/Review! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I only own the story. The characters are not mine. Taking this story is strictly prohibited.**

* * *

"The Prince has returned!" Shirayuki heard a guard announce as she was carrying a basket of herbs.

She had just picked these a few minutes ago and was planning to take these to the castle along with Ryuu. She stopped midway however, to glance at Zen as he entered through the gates on his horse with Kiki and Mitsuhide behind him. Shirayuki smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. _He's safe._ She thought. _Thank God._ She saw him sneeze a couple of times and grew a little worried. _I'll bring him tea later on_. She decided.

"Shirayuki!" She heard a voice call.

She turned to it, realizing it was Ryuu.

"Are you coming?" He half-shouted.

"Y-yeah!" She said and rushed towards him. "Just a second!"

Meanwhile, Zen caught a glimpse of red hair while talking to one of the guards and immediately looked that way. He grinned, happy to be able to see Shirayuki. He liked her (no doubt about that) but he couldn't find the courage to tell her either.

"Zen-sama? Are you listening?" One of the guards voice brought him back to reality.

"U-um Yes, yes! Carry on." Zen said.

The guard coughed, and continued his report to Zen. When he finished, Zen breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards his room. He kept running into people along the way who wanted to talk to him. Zen tried his best to politely decline all of them because he was simply tired. Fortunate for him, they all listened to him. When Zen finally reached his room, he lay down immediately on his bed. Kiki and Mitsuhide were still there, although silent. Much to his dismay, a he heard a knock on his door. _For heavens sake!_ He thought. _Leave me alone to rest!_

"Zen-sama?" Kiki started. "Shall I open the door?"

"No." He said abruptly. Send whoever it is away.

Kiki sighed, and opened the door a little in order to speak to whoever was behind it and tell that person to go away. She was surprised though, when she saw Shirayuki.

"Are you sure that I should send this person away your highness?" Kiki said.

"Yes." Shirayuki heard Zen's muffled voice.

Kiki smiled. "Even if it's Shirayuki?"

Zen's eyes widened and shot up from his bed almost instantly. His eyes turned towards the door as he tried to straighten his clothes and hair.

"Sh-Shirayuk!" He said, blushing.

Kiki managed to suppress her smile, but Mitsuhide was already rolling on the floor laughing.

"H-Hilarious!" He said, laughing even more.

Zen's eyes shot daggers at Mitsuhide. _Cut it out!_ His eyes tried to get the message across.

"U-umm…" Shirayuki started. "I saw you come back from the village and brought some tea for you."

Zen looked at what Shirayuki was carrying and sure enough, he saw a tray with a teapot and cup.

"Oh. Thank you." Zen said.

Kiki kicked Mitsuhide who was still laughing.

"Ow!" He cried. "What do you want?!"

Kiki directed her eyes towards the door. Hopefully Mitsuhide would get it.

"OH!" Mistuhide said, and stood up.

"I-I-I have s-some urgent matters to attend to um…downstairs. Prince Zen, I will have to excuse myself." Mitsuhide bowed and left.

"And I will accompany him. You know how that idiot can get." Kiki also bowed, and followed after.

Now, with just Shirayuki and Zen in the room, a very awkward silence filled it.

"Oh! Umm, please sit down." Zen coughed and motioned Shirayuki to sit near his bedside where there was a chair and a table.

Shirayuki did so, and gingerly placed the tray on the table. She blushed. She was in Zen's room. For the first time. Moreover they were alone! Apparently this was too much for her heart to handle and she was dead nervous.

"So… Do you want tea?" Shirayuki said, trying to break the silence.

"Yes please." Zen smiled at her then sneezed.

Shirayuki sucked in a breath and poured the tea for him. When she was done, Zen took the cup, brought it to his lips, and took a small sip.

"It's good." He complimented her as he stood in order to go to his window.

"Im happy." Shirayuki smiled, but Zen wasn't listening.

"Shirayuki!" He called. "It's snowing!"

Shirayuki headed towards where Zen was so that she could take a closer look. Sure enough, it was snowing and the ground was covered in a beautiful bet of white snow.

"It's beautiful!" Shirayuki exclaimed as Zen looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing the flower clip he gave her. It complimented her radiant red hair perfectly and she looked all the more beautiful wearing it.

"Do you want to go outside?" Zen asked her. It wasn't snowing that heavily and he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

Shirayuki looked at him. "I heard you sneeze and cough a while ago. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Zen tried his best to suppress another cough. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes but decided to pay it no more attention.

"The lake is probably frozen." Zen said. "Do you want to take a look? It's not that far."

"Okay." Shirayuki was reluctant to agree but decided against it. "Just for a little while."

"Great!" Zen smiled at her and put an arm on her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Zen got his coat off the hanger and quickly put it on. _Must not forget the scarf._ He thought, also putting it on.

"Z-Zen!" Shirayuki called.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"I-I didn't bring my coat…"  
"That's not a problem. I have another one! You can borrow it." Zen said.

Shirayuki blushed again, but wore the extra anyway. When they were ready, they made their way over to the lake. Zen, being the gentleman he was, always made sure that Shirayuki wouldn't slip because of the snow.

"Careful!" He said, and automatically held Shirayuki's hand…and he didn't let go.

After a few minutes, they reached the lake which had turned into ice.

"Woww!" Shirayuki's eyes lit up.

"Want to skate?" Zen suggested.

"Oh no no no no!" Shirayuki declined.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Zen insisted and took both of Shirayuki's hands in his as if to emphasize his point.

"I can't skate…" Shirayuki mumbled and was suddenly interested in her boots.

Zen sighed, "Can't be helped then."

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and the both of them shivered. Zen sneezed again. Twice.

"Maybe we should go back?" Shirayuki suggested.

"Y-yeah." Zen sniffed, and felt a little dizzy. "We should."  
Zen walked ahead of her, clearing the snow covered path so that they could walk properly.

Just then, Shirayuki scooped a handful of snow and tried to shape it in her hands. She looked up, and Zen was still clearing the path in front of her. She smiled, and threw the newly made snowball at him. It hit Zen on his head and a small "OW!" escaped his lips.

Zen looked behind him, where Shirayuki was laughing. He rolled his eyes, scooped up snow, and also shaped it in his hands.

"Z-Zen!" Shirayuki laughed. "D-Don't!"

"Payback!" He pretended to laugh evilly.

"Stop!" Shirayuki continued to laugh.

"Nope!" Zen hummed, and threw the snowball at her.

It landed near Shirayuki's stomach and she squealed when some of the snow landed on her face.

Zen laughed, holding his stomach. It wasn't long when he felt another snowball land on him….or more accurately, on his head. Then, he hurled another snowball at Shirayuki. Fortunately for him, it also landed on her face, but because of that, she slipped.

Zen's eyes widened. "Sorry Shirayuki!"

He made his way towards her and she groaned. The snow piled around her seemed to cushion her fall, but Zen felt incredibly guilty about it. However, he saw Shirayuki laughed and was relieved.

"Thank Go- WOAH!" Zen exclaimed as he slipped. He fell, and landed on Shirayuki. Luckily for him, he managed not to squish her.

"Ze-Ze-Zen?!" Shirayuki said worriedly.

Zen didn't respond and was just breathing heavily on top of Shirayuki. She tried to get him off her, and saw his face in the process. It was a little red and she narrowed her eyes. Taking off her glove, she carefully placed her hand on Zen's forehead. She gasped.

"Zen!" She called. "Get up!" We need to get you home."


	2. Unconscious Confession

**Helloo~**

 **I haven't mentioned this in the previous chapter but updates will be every week. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!~ *cheers in the background***  
 **Follow/Fav/Review :D**

* * *

"Zen!" She called. "Get up!" We need to get you home."

"Zen!" Shirayuki said again when he didn't respond.

Luckily for her, Zen groaned and tried to get on his feet.

"I knew you weren't feeling well." Shirayuki mumbled as she continued to help Zen.

After some time, the both of them were on their feet, and one of Zen's arms rested on Shirayuki's shoulders.

"Here we go…" Shirayuki half-whispered.

 _Thank God we're not that far away!_ She thought.

And so the both of them started to go back to the castle, but they also stumbled across the way. She could feel Zen slowly losing his energy as they walked through the snowy path. Suddenly, Shirayuki caught a glimpse of a person and hoped that whoever that was would help them. As Shirayuki and Zen approached slowly approached the person, Shirayuki began to see some features and recognized who it was immediately.

"Obi!" she shouted.

Obi must have had really good hearing because he heard Shirayuki immediately. He rushed towards her and was surprised to see Zen looking half-conscious.

"What on earth happened to him?!" Obi frowned, then looked at the red headed girl Zen was with.

"I don't know." Shirayuki whined.

"Well, we must take him to his room." Obi said, taking Zen from Shirayuki and carrying him.

She nodded, and followed Obi closely back to the castle. It seemed like forever before they finally reached the ground floor, but when they did, Obi instantly spotted Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Kiki-san!" Shirayuki called. "Mitsuhide-san!"

"Good heavens! What happened to him?!" Mitsuhide narrowed his eyes at Zen.

"Fever. Can you please help us?" Shirayuki replied.

"O-oh! Uh sure, no problem." He said and proceeded to help Obi carry Zen.

The five of them made their way up the stairs and into Zen's bedroom, occasionally stopping to rest a while. When they finally reached their destination, they lay Zen down and caught their breaths.

Shirayuki bowed. "Thank you for your help!" She said before the rest of the four left.

She sucked in a breath, and steadily returned her gaze to the Prince of Clarines who was asleep on the bed.

"I guess I'll just watch over him.." She whispered to no one in particular.

Shirayuki sat on the chair facing the table where the tray and cup were still at, and stared at the window. Apparently it had stopped snowing, and the sun was softly shining again. When Shirayuki decided to check the time, it read around 5. She sighed, bringing her head down to her arms rested on the table as she watched Zen. Slowly, her vision blurred, and sleep overtook her.

After some time, Shirayuki rose from her sleep when she heard someone groaning not so far from her. She turned to the sound, and realized it was Zen. She observed her surroundings: The room was lit with a single dim light, the sky was dark, and the clock read around 6:15. She rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes, and stood to check on Zen.

She hovered above him, noticing his cheeks were still flushed red. Shirayuki grew worried, and leaned in closer in order to touch Zen's forehead. She also sat on his bed, a little embarrassed. Zen felt the touch of someone's cool hands and groaned in reply. Although he kept his eyes shut out of tiredness, he could make out the delicate and soft features of a ladies hand.

"Kiki?" He muttered. "Is that you?"

Shirayuki just sat there, unsure of what to answer.

"N-No it can't be Kiki…" Zen frowned. "Her hands are not this soft…"

He was able to say before dozing off again.

Shirayuki blushed, and noticed a towel and a small bucket of water near the door. She hurriedly went to get it, assuming someone who knew about Zen's situation left it there. When she did get it, Shirayuki dabbed the white towel into the cold water, wrung it, and gently put it on Zen's forehead.

On the other hand, Zen, who was unaccustomed to the cold feeling, awoke again. Unlike before, his eyes opened immediately and grabbed the hand which had placed the towel on his forehead.

"So it's you, Shirayuki…" He mumbled.

Shirayuki's growing red hair reached the tips of Zen's face as he reached out to touch it.

"So beautiful…" She heard him say, his voice almost inaudible as he stroked it.

Shirayuki's face turned into the color of her hair, as her heart beat faster for the boy in front of her.

Zen chuckled. "Your face is turning into the color of your hair."

Shirayuki gasped. _Th-Th-Th-That bastard!_ She thought, as Zen sat up.

He leaned in towards her, his eyes showing no hint of hesitation. Then, with a husky voice, he whispered:

"Why? Is it because of me?"

A cold chill ran down Shirayuki's spine as she pushed him down on his bed. 

"Y-y-y-you should j-just rest!" She said, and covered him with a blanket.

"I'll get you medicine." Shirayuki continued before rushing out…although she did hear him say:

"It'd be nice if it was because of me.."

Even before she reached the door.

Shirayuki rushed to where Ryuu was in order to get medicine and water. Lucky for her, it wasn't that far away, and she had memorized the castle grounds by now. Shirayuki made her way back to Zen, and gasped when she saw Zen standing near the window with Kiki and Mitsuhide trying to get him back into his bed.

"Z-Zen!" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Ohhhh! Hi Shirayuki!" Zen smiled almost too cheerfully.

Shirayuki looked at Mitsuhide. "Is he always like this when he gets sick?!"

"Nope. This is the second time." Mitsuhide replied.

"The first was when he was a kid." Kiki interrupted. "He started singing like an idiot! Now THAT was a sight to see!"

Shirayuki sighed, clearly defeated.

"Lets's just get him back to bed." She said.

A knock came to the room just as Kiki and Mitsuhide were about to help Zen back to his bed, and a guard entered.

"Excuse me, Miss Kiki and Mitsuhide, Izana-sama requests your presence. Please come with me." He said.

Kiki frowned, and motioned for Mitsuhide to follow the guard. And so, Shirayuki was left with Zen….again.

Since Zen was still standing, Shirayuki put the crushed herbs down first.

"Zen! Please get back to bed!" She pleaded.

It was pretty hard, but Shirayuki managed to convince Zen to go back. Zen had walked 3 steps towards her before tripping in an uneven part of the carpet that covered the floor of his room. Unfortunately for Shirayuki, Zen landed on top of her….again.

Shirayuki groaned, and mentally counted that this was the second time Zen fell on her the whole day. _I'll make him pay for this later._ She decided. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Zen trying to get up. Thank the Gods that he managed to get most his weight off her, and so she wasn't squished. Zen's nose brushed against Shirayuki's as Blue eyes met emerald green. It was over in a moment, but Zen gave Shirayuki a ghost of a kiss on the cheek, to which Shirayuki blushed for the nth time. Zen laughed, and Shirayuki pushed him over so that he fell next to her. She stood up, reaching a hand for Zen, and helped him to his bed.

"Stay there!" She said.

"Yes maam!" Zen saluted clumsily, but stayed put.

Shirayuki took the medicine made from the plants she had picked earlier this morning and dissolved it in water. She then handed it to Zen, who drank it and scrunched his face in disgust.

"Now rest." Shirayuki commanded, sat down next to Zen, and put the blanket over him.

Zen hummed a soft "Okaayy" and she sighed in relief.

Shirayuki checked the time again, and gasped when it read 7:30.

She quickly apologized to Zen, saying she had a few things to finish up…being an herbalist and all.

"Nooo don't leave me!" Zen whined.

"But I have to!" Shirayuki said in reply.

"Noooo…."

"I'll come back for you first thing in the morning."

"…..Hmph, fine."

 _Oh Thank God_. Shirayuki thought before she tried to stand up. Zen stopped her however, before she could.

"wh-wha?" She started.

Shirayuki wasn't able to finish because in a second, Zen's lips were millimeters away from her own. She sucked in a breath, not knowing what was going to happen. Zen leaned in ever so slowly, and Shirayuki's eyes fluttered to a close. Just when she thought nothing was going to happen, Zen kissed her slowly.

 _Oh my goodness_ … Shirayuki thought.

Zen pulled away to catch the breath, and Shirayuki thought it was over. However, Zen kissed her again and this time his hand found its way into Shirayuki's hair.

"Hngg…" Shirayuki let out a sound, unsure if she was able to kiss back.

It seemed like a lifetime before Zen cut their kiss. When he did, Shirayuki looked confused.

To this, Zen chuckled and whispered "I love you." Into Shirayuki's ear.

Shirayuki wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"wh-wh-wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I saaidd," Zen smiled at her. "I love you Shirayuki."

Then, as if nothing happened, Zen yawned and immediately started snoring.

Shirayuki was sure her face was beet red, but she went back to her room more flustered than ever.


	3. Cleared Misunderstanding

Early the next morning, Shirayuki hesitantly made her way to Zen's room. With her, she carried medicine and water for him….just in case. Memories of what happened yesterday replayed in her mind for the hundredth time, and each time her face turned as red as a tomato. She went up the stairs, passed by a few maids who greeted her good morning, and finally reached Zen's room. Shirayuki was about to open the door but Zen's voice huskily saying "I love you" in her ear last night were on repeat in her mind. Shirayuki slapped her cheeks, shook her head, and attempted to forget everything….at least for now.

When she was sure she was ready, Shirayuki slowly knocked and opened Zen's room. She could hear her heart beating quickly as she entered the room and was almost too relieved when Zen was still sleeping soundly on his bed. With a small smile on her face, the red headed girl took a look around Zen's room. She observed every detail she wasn't able to notice the night before. The curtains, on the far side of the room, were slightly open, and the sun's rays were gently shining through as they illuminated the room. Shirayuki sighed thinking she'd open the curtains a little further. But before that, she had to put the things she was holding somewhere. Shirayuki walked over to the table and put the water down. Next was the medicine. Unfortunately for her, she lost grip of the medicine inside the flask and it hit the table with a pretty loud _clink_. She gasped before hearing Zen take a sharp intake of air. She immediately turned her head to the prince lying down. Slowly, his blue eyes became visible as he woke. Zen groaned, and turned his head in the direction of Shirayuki. When he realized who it was, his eyes widened and he sat up straight.

"Sh-Sh-Shirayuki?!" Zen pointed at her. "Wh-why? What are you doing here?"

The girl standing in front of Zen, narrowed her eyes. "I told you yesterday that I'd come visit you first thing in the morning!"

"You said no such thing!" Zen protested, and covered himself with the blanket…although he literally had nothing to hide.

Shirayuki looked at Zen weirdly. "But I'm 100 percent sure I told you yesterday!"

"Were you even here yesterday?!"

"Wha-? Of course I was!"

Zen scratched his head, clearly confused.

Shirayuki sighed. "What do you remember?"

"Well….we went to the river which was frozen over….yesterday?"

"Mhm…" Shirayuki confirmed. "Then?"

"We had a snowball fight…and I-I-I-I f-fell on top of you" Zen blushed. "Then, before I knew it, I'm in my room!"

Shirayuki's eyes widened. "So you don't remember anything?"

"Sorry Shirayuki….but everything else is just blurry."

"Not even the kiss?" Shirayuki whispered.

"Sorry?" Zen said. "Didn't quite catch that.."

"N-nothing! It's nothing…."

Shirayuki's chest ached and surprisingly, tears threatened to fall. She held it in however, and walked towards Zen. Gingerly, she reached out her hand and placed it on top of Zen's forehead.

As if on cue, Zen's face turned red but he didn't do anything.

"Your face is still red.." Shirayuki commented. "Are you sure you're ok?

"Pr-Pretty Sure!" Zen answered.

"Hmm well ok… Here's the medicine just in case…" Shirayuki handed over the flask.

Suddenly, two knocks resounded through the room. Kiki and Mitsuhide entered and bowed.

"Good morning!" Shirayuki greeted them.

They greeted her in return, and requested if they could be alone with Zen for a while. Although Shirayuki was hesitant, she complied and went off the garden.

When she had reached her destination, she lay on the grass and looked up at the clear blue sky. A soft breeze suddenly blew and she breathed in. She thought about Zen, how her heart pounded furiously for him, how cute and cool he always was, always rushing to save her. But finally when Zen confesses his feelings towards her, he doesn't remember!

 _Jerk_ Shirayuki's eyes narrowed.

 _It's his fault I wasn't able to sleep last night too!_ Shirayuki thought, and immediately blushed afterwards.

The herbalist sighed, completely accepting the fact that she really liked Zen….but there was no way he'd ever like her back!

 _That's right!_ Shirayuki tried to convince herself. _Zen may have confessed to me, but he didn't remember anything! That means he probably didn't mean what he said back then. He definitely doesn't like me._

Maybe it was the soft grass, or the gently breeze that surrounded her, which made her drowsy. And before Shirayuki knew it. She fell asleep on the grass.

"-yuki?" The red headed girl heard a voice.

"-rayuki!" The voice called again.

"Shirayuki!" It said a third time, and the girl fully opened her eyes.

She looked up at the person who called her name with a familiar voice. Bright blue eyes met her own as the Prince of Clarines stared down at her.

"Come with me." He said and held a hand towards her to help her up.

Shirayuki, who was still mad at Zen for not remembering, decided to follow him nonetheless.

Zen brought her to a small gazeebo and they sat across each other. Shirayuki was silent, and her eyes held no expression.

"Do you feel upset?" Zen asked her.

Shirayuki didn't answer, and instead averted her gaze.

"Is it because I don't remember?" Zen asked.

There was still no answer from Shirayuki and Zen decided to apologize again instead.

"I'm sorry... will you please tell me what happened? I want to know." Zen held out his hand and reached out for Shirayuki's before taking it in his.

Shirayuki, who had been looking down all this time, finally looked up Zen.

Zen smiled. "You finally looked at me."

Shirayuki pouts, but a small blush takes its place on her cheeks.

"Hey Shirayuki, there's something I have to tell you.." Zen whispered. "I promised myself I'd tell you when I got back."

"W-well what is it?" Shirayuki tried to act composed, but Zen's voice was the same as last night's

Zen took in a deep breath and looked into Shirayuki's eyes before he smiled at her. "I love you, Shirayuki" He breathed out.

Shirayuki felt her heart pound. _This is really happening!_ She thought.

"E-everything just became better when you were there, and I'd like to stay with you." Zen said, and then, "Dammit this is so embarrassing!"

Zen covered half his face with his other hand and slightly averted his eyes from Shirayuki's.

"WH-what about you?" He asked.

Shirayuki sniffed, blinking back tears (although Zen didn't notice). She griped Zen's hands tighter, and with a single nod of her head, she sent a silent _me too._

Zen's eyes lit up, completely overjoyed and held Shirayuki's hands tighter too.

"Really?"

Shirayuki smiled. "Yes!"

Then, Zen stood up a little from his seat in order to lean in closer to Shirayuki.

"Y'know…" Zen started. "I really really really want to kiss you right now.."

Shirayuki's breath hitched as her eyes widened.

"Can I?" Zen continued.

Shirayuki nodded twice, saying a soft "mhm"

Zen smiled, and kissed her without a moment of hesitation. He held her face and ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Suddenly, Zen pulled away.

"I love you" He whispered to her and leaned in for another kiss.

He kissed her senseless as Shirayuki's hands clutched onto Zen's clothes. Tears ran down from her eyes as she kissed him back. Zen noticed this and pulled away. Shirayuki wiped her eyes furiously, as if attempting to hide the tears.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Zen asked, bewildered. "Was your first kiss not good?"

Shirayuki shook her head no, but no words came from her mouth.

"Th-then what is it?"

"I-I'm just so happy….I'd never thought you'd like me back" Shirayuki sniffed.

Zen smiled, reaching out to wipe her tears and kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry anymore ok? Be happy for me." Zen said.

"Ok.."

A moment of silence settled between them before Shirayuki broke it.

"By the way, that wasn't my first kiss."

Zen's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and an uncomfortable feeling of horror filled him. "What? Then who was your first?"

Shirayuki frowned. "You!"

Zen scrunched his eyebrows together. "I don't follow…"

"You kissed me yesterday." Shirayuki pouted. "And you didn't even remember.."

Zen blushed as he sat back normally in his seat.

"S-So that's what it was?!" Zen messed up his hair frustrated.

"What was what?!" Shirayuki asked, but Zen didn't answer.

"ZEEENN!" She said.

"Ok ok! Sheesh" Zen said. "Y-You were in my dream that night an I K-k-kissed you then….looks like I actually did it…th-that's why I was so flustered this morning! I mean the girl I loved just barged into my room in my sleep!"

Shirayuki laughed and Zen looked at her weirdly.

"Ahhhhh I feel so much better!" Shirayuki smiled.

"Zeeeenn!" Someone called them.

"tsk." Zen sighed.

"Shall we go back?" Shirayuki asked.

"Ok…" Zen pouted.

Then they went back to the castle, walking hand in hand, happier than ever.

\- The End -

* * *

 **That's it~ Hope you enjoyed this story :')**

 **I know it's kind of short (hehe sorry)**


End file.
